1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electric power tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to an angle drill which includes a cylindrical motor housing and a top housing which is coupled to an end of the motor housing and from which a spindle protrudes at a right angle with respect to the motor housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain known angle drills include a cylindrical motor housing which defines therein a hole to accommodate a motor and a top housing coupled to the forward end of the motor housing. The angle drill further includes an output spindle extends inside and out of the top housing at a right angle with respect to the motor housing. Additionally included in a certain type of angle drill is one or more illuminants (such as light emitting diodes, or LEDs) for providing light in the location below the output spindle in order to facilitate work in dark or dimly lit environments. Typically, such an illuminant(s) is embedded in the space within the motor accommodating hole of the motor housing except for the top portion of the illuminant, from which light is emitted.
While achieving its intended objective, the forgoing conventional arrangement suffers from a number of deficiencies that reduce the utility of the device. For example, as the illuminant or light unit protrudes into the motor accommodating hole of the motor housing, the illuminant may restrict the installation position of the motor's field system within the motor accommodating hole. The illuminant may additionally hinder the removal of the field system from the motor housing during repair or servicing.
Moreover, the motor housing must be reshaped depending on the presence or absence of the illuminant in the tool, thus increasing the manufacturing and other related costs of the drill.